


"Don't scare me like that"

by Paf_Writes_Stuff



Series: Distrust [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Blue has been revealed!, Blue is a reluctant impostor, Blue is such a softie, Blue wants to protect White, Blue's conversations consist mostly of awkward small talk, Crew doesn't quite know how to feel yet, F/M, Ghost chat is lit, I am absolutely projecting into Orange, PINK STAY OUT OF IT THEY-, Pink stay out of it they just had a sleepover, White doesn't have a heavy accent, White has trust issues, he has no people skills, its only there when shes emotional, no beta we die like crewmates, no hate to people who wear the sprout hat, not in a sexual way ya nasties, oh yeah theres art in chapter 6, ohoho drama, pink is texas shaped and i wrote her dialogue like that, reds kinda sus ngl, talks about past, the ghosts were in the art for a reason :), we have achieved contact with the other side, you now know what happened from their point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paf_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Paf_Writes_Stuff
Summary: White joins her largest crew yet- 12 crewmates on one ship- she's uncertain about how good of an idea this was as body after body is discovered.Blue never wanted this. He never wanted to kill anyone. But his friend was in danger, and now that his secrets out, he doesn't want to leave.
Relationships: Blue/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Distrust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001433
Comments: 30
Kudos: 220





	1. New Crew

The Skeld cafeteria was buzzing with idle conversation. It was the first day of their mission and people were getting acquainted with their new crewmates. White, however, was cautious about who she spoke to. You never truly recover from your first betrayal and it's better to be distant. She didn’t even realize that someone had sat next to her until they tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped when she saw who it was.

“Hi! You must be White, yeah?”

“What gave it away?” She joked as she straightened the flower on her helmet and eyed the blue suit, “You’re Blue?”

“Yep, ‘ts a nice color.”

_It’s fine,_ she told herself, _It’s not the same Blue, relax._

He got pulled away before they could continue the awkward small talk, but he waved at her nonetheless. Maybe this mission would be ok.

The first day went smoothly. White introduced herself throughout the day, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. She was probably being paranoid, what are the chances of there being an impostor on the ship? Apparently they're rather high, as there's been at least one on every ship that she’s been with before. But still, she couldn’t be too cautious.

~~~

By the time everyone retreated to their sleeping quarters that night, White had relaxed. She kicked her boots off and stepped out of her suit in the independently oxygenated room. The only thing she was required to wear here were the skin tight under suits, and those were easier to put pajamas over. She was sitting on the corner of her bed, which took up half of the small room, when there was a knock at her door. Blue stepped in, the antenna on his head almost touching the doorway. 

"Hey, there you are! We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier."

"What's there to talk about?" White felt exposed, Blue was still wearing his full suit. 

"Well, I thought that, considering we're going to be on this ship for a while, maybe, having a pal or two couldn't hurt? Besides, you looked lonely sitting at that table by yourself."

"Oh, yeah. I don't like getting attached to a crew that might not be here tomorrow, but yeah, I suppose we can be… friends."

The two sat in awkward silence as she tried out the word. 

"I'm guessing you have a lot of experience in the field?"

"You could say that, yeah. How about you?"

"I've been on a couple of ships before, nothing with this big a crew though."

"I don't like it… a bigger crew means a bigger target for- for impostors.”

"Bad experiences?"

"Are good ones even possible?"

He laughed at that, just a short chuckle, but it made her feel like she was talking to an old friend. 

"Alright, I'll let you sleep, just wanted to check in on you. See you, White."

"Alright, see you, Blue."

With that, Blue left, closing the door behind him. White flopped back onto her bed before curling up under the blanket. 

_Okay!_ She thought, _first day and nobody died!_

~~~

When White woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was check the company issued tablet for which tasks that Green, the Skeld's captain, had assigned her for today. Card swipe, medbay scan, prime shields, wiring. Alright, that's not too bad. She pulled on her suit and stepped into the hallway. Cyan passed her on his way to navigation. She waved at him before walking up to admin. 

She pulled the ID card from her wallet and swiped, the beep confirming the read. She turned away from the scanner to come face to face with Red, his crown sitting crooked on his helmet.

“Oh! I didn’t see you there!”

“Just came in, I've got to swipe my card.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

She edged around the admin table, Red was just standing there, waiting for her to leave. White began to walk to medbay but was stopped by the blare of an alarm. O2 was malfunctioning. She turned and sprinted across the cafeteria to O2, breathing as little as she could. This didn't mean anything, did it? Surely it's just a faulty o2 system, right? Just fix the oxygen and carry on with the day. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. 

She appeared in the doorway just as Purple and Yellow left. 

"Don't worry, we got it. Someone must've gotten the one in admin, we were already here anyway."

"Must've been Red, I just saw him there."

"Yeah probably. Hey Yellow, I've got to start the reactor, wanna come with?"

White left the two to their tasks and made her way to navigation to start the wiring, her scan in medbay temporarily forgotten. She rounded the corner and froze in her tracks. Something felt… wrong. She peeked into navigation and felt her blood turn to ice. 

There, sitting on the floor beside the command table, was Cyan. His helmet was pierced straight through, blood pooling around his head. His arms were sprawled out as if they had been broken while he'd tried to drag himself away. 

White grabbed the emergency megaphone hanging on the wall. 

"Attention! Meeting in the cafeteria! A body's been discovered!"


	2. Accusations

"What do you mean Cyan's dead?!"

"I mean Cyan's dead in navigation!!"

The crew was gathered around one table, discussing the dead crewmate. White was relaying exactly how she found the body, presenting alibis, and detailing exactly where she was and what task she was doing. The others followed suit. 

"This clearly wasn't an accident. Someone on board is an impostor, and we have no clue who it is."

"I think it's you, White."

She flinched and turned to the accuser. It was Lime. He was sitting with crossed arms, leaning back a dangerous amount on the backless bench. His sprout shaped hat flopping backwards. Smug bastard. 

“What.”

“I. Think. It's. You.” He spoke slowly as if he were addressing an alien child that may or may not speak english.

“...and what, exactly, makes you think that?”

“Well, only Purple and Yellow saw you, and you could have reported the body after killing Cyan yourself. It’s not unheard of for impostors to do that.”

“That’s not true! I saw Red in admin before the malfunction! Didn't I, Red?”

Red tensed up and stared across the room. For a moment, White was scared that he wouldn't say anything. That's when he gave a curt nod and she relaxed in her seat.

“See? That’s three people who’ve seen me.”

“You seem awfully relieved. I still think you’re the impostor.”

“Lime! Leave her alone. White’s clean, for now,” Green snapped

“Thank you, captain.” She slumped over, resting her elbows on the table.

The discussion bobbed back and forth, nobody was getting anywhere close to figuring out who the impostor was. Blue caught her eye and gave her what was probably a reassuring smile, not that she could even see it through his reflective visor. White fell into her old habit of going quiet when the arguments got heated. She began to do a mental rundown of every alibi. Yellow and Purple were in O2, Black said he was in electrical, Orange and Pink were in reactor together, Green had mentioned samples in medbay, Brown was in storage with Lime, Blue was in comms, and Red was in admin. 

It's possible that Yellow or Purple had slipped away when the other was clearing the filter, but Green had seen them both download data when he was in weapons earlier. Red had appeared out of nowhere in admin, but she would have noticed if the vent had opened, right? Communications wasn't too far away from navigation, Cyan's body could have been older than she realized, but Blue couldn't be the impostor, could he? He'd had plenty of chances to kill her just the night before.

The conversation had lulled to a close. Someone had said something that shut everyone else up. The room was filled with uneasy silence, before… 

"I still think that White here is sus. She still could have self reported."

White rose from her seat, she had had enough of Lime's accusations. 

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry for trying to catch an impostor! I'm _so_ sorry for not wanting to have to walk into admin and see someone's _BODY_ !" Her accent creeping into her voice, "I'm _so_ sorry that I don't want to have to see _ANOTHER_ person's torso ripped apart from the rest of them!" 

She slammed the table before sighing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice."

All eyes were on her as she sunk back to the bench. The uneasy silence had returned. White was lucky that nobody could see her face, she was a wreck, but she was good at being quiet. 

Green cleared his throat, "erm, I suppose we should skip the whole throwing-out-of-the-airlock routine for now? All in favor?" 

Everyone raised their hand. Except Lime, who pointed at White. 

~~~

White drifted away from the cafeteria and into medbay. There were only two things to do in medbay and she was fairly certain she'd get a little bit of privacy for a moment. However, once there, she was stopped by Blue of all people. He wasn't supposed to have anything to do in here, so why…? 

"Hey. So, do you wanna explain all… that?"

"All what?"

"Y'know, the accent? I didn't know you were Irish."

"I'm not. My ma was. I've never been to Ireland."

"Oh, really? What's your mom like?"

"Blue, if you're trying to make me feel better after all… that, it's not working."

"No- well yes- but I also want to know more about you, y'know? I want to know about your family, 'n what you're like off of a ship, 'n stuff."

She sighed. Small talk was not her strong suit, and she wasn't sure she even trusted Blue enough to start sharing her life story with the guy. What if he was the imposter and he was trying to find out weaknesses? But, if he were the impostor, she'd probably be dead already. That's probably what he wants her to think though… what if he was trying to make her his alibi? She's been quiet too long. 

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to… I understand."

"... Ma wanted me to be an electrician."

"Huh?"

"She wanted me to become an electrician after finishing school. She always said that a trade would be better for me than a regular college."

"Hm, I guess, in a way, you are an electrician?"

"I suppose you could say that, yeah."

"How about your dad? What's he like?"

"Mom, actually. I've got two. I never met m' dad. Heard he was some jackass who left ma early. Anyway, mom was always the more… ambitious parent. She helped me become an astronaut whenever she could. Helped me look which colleges had the best programs 'n whatnot."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"Yeah, I miss 'em… I should probably visit when I get back. Take Coral with me."

"Coral?"

"Yeah, my kid. Her mom died on my first mission with MIRA. None of her family would take her in, so I did. That was, what, five years ago? She's 10 now."

"Speaking of missions, would you mind explaining what all of that was? You sounded like you were talking about specific experiences."

"Ah, figured you were gonna bring that up…"

"Again, it's alright if it's too painful."

"No no, it's not often I get someone willing to listen, but I've got to get scanned, repair wires, and prime the shields first. Meet me in the cafeteria after our tasks are done and I'll tell you all you're willing to hear."

"Deal."

White stepped onto the scanner and allowed the annoyingly long process to take its course. Blue lingered in the doorway long enough to give her a solid alibi. 

~~~

Blue was waiting for White in the cafeteria, just as she asked. White was worried about telling him so much. What if he really _was_ the impostor? What if he was just trying to get into her head? She shoved the concerns aside as she neared the table he was sitting at. It was as Blue had said the night before, having a couple of friends on this ship couldn't hurt. 

"Hey, White." He had seen her. 

"Hey." She sat down and turned her body to face him. "So! Where to start?"

"Tell me everything. That you're comfortable with, of course."

So, she did. She told him about Green in medbay. She told him about Pink in the locker room of MIRA HQ. She told him about the horror show of finding Red in admin. 

She hesitated when she got to Orange, but she took a deep breath and pushed on, she had promised herself to be more open, "and then, Black and I turned around- because we heard a vent opening- and… Blue was there…"

"Oh…"

"He… shot Black in the shoulder, but we took him down in the end. I haven't talked to Black since… I hope he's okay."

"White I-"

"No no. It's been five years. I'm fine, Blue."

Surprisingly, she was. Talking about it made her feel more… comfortable with Blue. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone about that mission in the five years since. MIRA higher ups had told them to keep the existence of impostors a secret from the general public so it wasn't like she could go to family. Therapy was much too expensive and hard to schedule. It wasn't like she could dump all of that baggage onto her kid. Black was the only one alive who had shared that experience with her, and they hadn't seen each other in years. Talking to Blue had been like finally fixing a clogged pipe, allowing water to flow freely instead of building up pressure. White felt, not perfect, not completely unbroken, but lighter. 

"I suppose there's not much I can do to be worse than that Blue, huh?"

"You could kill me? That'd be worse in my book."

"White!"

"Oh c'mon, you know I was joking."

"Still, I don't like how Lime just started accusing you there. Who knows how he'd twist our words if he overheard us?!"

Blue was right. Upon him pointing this out, White glanced around the near empty cafeteria. The only person in the room was Pink, who was simply passing through from the upper engine. She sighed and put her hand on Blue's shoulder. 

"I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we stick together. I've made it this far huh?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right." 

They stood up just as the buzzer that announced dinner rang out across the ship. Blue and White went and got their rations together. 

Dinner was fairly uneventful. Nobody was missing and nobody was acting suspicious. 

White was painfully aware of Lime glaring daggers at her from across the room. Aside from the sleeping quarters, mealtimes were the only time that they were allowed to lift their reflective visors. This made it obvious who exactly Lime was keeping an eye on. White was very uncomfortable, even though Blue was right next to her. Blue wasn't eating, he was looking in the same direction White was, directly at Lime. She felt tense. Her dinner rations had been finished, and she left the cafeteria, waving goodbye to Blue for the night. 

Despite the empty corridors to the sleeping chambers, White felt like she was being followed. She jumped to the other side of the hall when the vents kicked on. All hope went out the window when she heard a second pair of footsteps tapping behind her. She was scared to turn around to look, and she didn't have to. Whoever it was behind her rammed her into the wall and forcefully ripped her helmet off, throwing it to the floor.

It was Lime. Of course. 

"Don't think you're off the hook because nobody died since Cyan, I've still got my eyes all over you, White. You may be a deceptive little impostor, but I know better," He hissed in her ear, "I'm not going to play your little games. One way or another, I'll convince everyone on this ship that _I'm right._ "

"You-you're wasting your time on me. I'm not the impostor!" 

"Oh sure." He pressed his arm against her torso, pinning her to the wall even harder, "and I'm the CEO of MIRA."

She was having trouble breathing now. She felt like she was about to pass out from either oxygen deficiency or pure pressure from Lime's arm in her ribs. That's when someone pulled him from her and shoved him away. She fell from the wall and scrambled on the floor for her helmet. She found it and pulled it on. 

The person who had come to her rescue had been none other than Blue. He must have followed after Lime from the cafeteria. 

  
  


"You had better leave her alone, pal. I'll be watching you." His voice was dripping with, what was it, malice? Anger? Hate? Whatever it was, he wasn't happy. He had stressed the word 'pal' as if it had been a vile insult. 

He let go of Lime's shoulder before shoving him down the corridor. He then turned and offered White his hand. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. 

She had been threatened before, of course, be it by other paranoid crewmates or by impostors who she had suspected. This wasn't the first time, she shouldn't be as shaken as she was. Maybe it was because she had been completely alone, nobody would have wandered down in time had she been killed, her body would have been hidden by lights out. Maybe it was the pure conviction in Lime's voice that had done it. The absolute certainty that she was the imposter. Could he really convince the _whole crew_? 

She collapsed in Blue's arms, wordless, he led her down the hall to her quarters. Once there, he sat on the bed with her while she calmed down. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound between them being White’s unstable breathing.

Blue only left once the rest of the crew began filtering into their rooms.

White removed her helmet and took her hair out of its low ponytail. She shook her head. _That was… an eventful day…_

She laid across her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t remember falling asleep.

~~~

Blue did not go to his quarters. He knew for a fact that lime still had to wrap up wiring in electrical, and he was not done with that bastard. He hated people who accused without any evidence, but cornering White like that was a little too far. Blue did not want to do what he was here to do, but Lime was getting on his nerves.

He was not completely sure why he was so fond of White. By all means, she was the most dangerous of the crew so far. She had plenty of experience, more than enough to catch a slip up.

He approached electrical and, sure enough, found Lime untangling wires. Was he really going to go for him? This could make White look suspicious, but Blue could argue for that. Lime was distracted, he was vulnerable. Blue locked the door, sealing the two in. _He would not go hungry today._


	3. Defensive

The day started off with a scream. The crew hurriedly wrestled on their suits and ran to the source of the wake up call. Brown was in electrical, standing over shredded remains dressed in a lime suit. Lime's entire top half was gone, his spine sticking out, a bloody trail leading to the vent in the corner. The reactions from the crew varied from silent horror to dry retching to leaving the room in tears. Yellow was the first to speak. 

"Okay, I was apprehensive at first, but… I agree with White. This is definitely an impostor…"

"What are we going to do!? We're all gonna die!"

"Settle down, Orange, we're not going to die."

"What do you call that, captain?! That sure looks like a dead body!"

"First Cyan and now Lime? They really want us dead."

"Oh, great observation skills, Pink."

"Well I don't exactly see you playin' detective, now do I Purple?"

Green led the crew from electrical to the cafeteria as they all sat down and made the meeting official. Eight crewmates sat around, casting suspicious glances and shifting uncomfortably. 

"We're missing, uh, two others," Black noted. 

"I saw Blue go into White's quarters last night. 'Parently Lime had threatened her 'n he wanted to comfort her or somethin'."

Green sighed, "Can someone go get them? We kinda need everyone here."

Orange and Black went down to retrieve the two absentees. They returned moments later, followed by a nervous White and a silent Blue. The four sat down at their seats and Green began the meeting. 

"Most of you know that Lime was found dead in electrical this morning. Judging by the blood, this wasn't a fresh kill. Lime has been dead all night."

This statement caused lots of side glances in the crew. 

"So, who was the last person in their quarters last night? Purple, you were on security during your night shift, yes?"

"I was, but I didn't see anything. We don't have cameras on electrical. I was locked in security for a while, but I figured that was just an automatic thing at night."

"The doors aren't supposed to close  _ at all. _ They're just a precaution in the case of an airlock failure. They must have been trying to keep you there."

"Wait, the impostor can close the doors, but we can't?"

"Yes, Orange. Keep up."

"Hey! I'm new to this, they didn't cover this stuff in training!"

"Everyone else was in their quarters at that time, right?"

"Well, someone has to have been out! There's no way that was an accident!"

"Wasn't Lime suspicious of White? Maybe he was right and she decided to shut him up?" Yellow interjected. 

"It's not her, I watched her submit a scan in medbay yesterday. An impostor wouldn't do that. Whoever did it was trying to frame her," Blue countered. 

"Maybe it was you, Blue. You're the only person confirmed to have not been in their quarters, other than Purple. We all know that you 'n Lime got in a bit of an argument last night," Pink butted in. 

"He pinned White to the wall and threatened her! Was I just supposed to let my friend be cornered by a potential impostor?"

"If it were Blue, I'd be dead already. He's had plenty of chances," White mumbled. 

"Hey, wait… how do we know Purple's story lines up? They say that the doors locked, but how do we know that's true?"

"Yeah, Orange is right. How do we know we can trust Purple?"

"Yellow I was with you in o2 when White found Cyan."

"Oh yeah."

"There could be two impostors," Red had spoken up. 

The table quieted at that idea. Two murderous, bloodthirsty, human eating aliens disguised as members of their crew? Nobody liked that idea, as possible as it was. Red continued. 

"Don't the vents in electrical and security connect? It wouldn't be hard for Purple to lock the doors to both rooms, sneak through the vents, kill Lime, and return to security like nothing happened. It would explain the blood trail leading to the vent."

It made sense. Build an alibi with Yellow, wait for an opportunity to frame someone, kill the accuser. Red seemed confident in his scenario and White didn't know who to suspect more, Purple or Red?

"All in favor of voting Purple?"

"Wait wait wait,  _ what _ ?! You're all just going to believe him? That sounded planned! It's not me it's  _ him _ !"

"That sounds awfully defensive, Purple."

"Guys, he's tricking you! He's trying to frame me! You're just going to  _ believe _ him?!"

They voted. Red, Brown, Black, Orange, and Pink voted for Purple. White and Purple pointed to Red. Blue, Yellow, and Green had not said anything. 

They dragged Purple to the airlock while they defended themselves to deaf ears. They begged the crew to reconsider as they were shoved out into space. As the airlock closed, a sickening feeling of dread twisted in everyone's guts. Was that the right choice? Had they just ejected them from one person’s suggestion?

White turned away from the window, not wanting to watch as Purple drifted away from the Skeld. That's when their helmet's built in communication system tapped on. She turned back, her eyes wide. 

Purple was hyperventilating. They were still crying for the crew to take them back in. After what felt like an eternity, they stopped hyperventilating and began to take more shallow breaths. They were sniffling quietly. As they drifted out of range, the last thing the crew heard from them was a near unintelligible mumble. 

"I was not an impostor…"

~~~

Blue felt terrible. He should have spoken up. He should have tried to defend Purple.  _ He _ should have been the one out there. Lime was dead because Blue killed him for White. It was  _ Blue _ who should be floating through space, not Purple. Pink was right. She was right to suspect him. 

He was not used to so many emotions at once. impostors were told to be as cold and collected as possible. Yet, here he was. Guilt, fear, and several other feelings that Blue couldn't even identify weighed on his chest. 

He was leaning on the desk in security, watching the cameras. Yellow entered medbay with Black, Pink and Brown paused just outside the room doing wires together, Orange and White walked up to weapons from shields, Green had walked into admin after the ejection. The only person unaccounted for was Red. Blue did not like how Red had led the assault on Purple. Was his suggestion that there were two impostors a confession? A subtle admission to Blue? 

As if on queue, the door to security closed, sealing Blue away from Pink and Brown. A beat. The vent in the corner swung open, and a crowned helmet rose out. Blue was right, it was Red. His 'gloves' were covered in barely noticeable blood. 

"Hey," He climbed out of the vent. "Do you have a moment?"

Blue didn't speak. Red continued. 

"Care to expand why you're here and not out there helping me kill these idiots?"

"I… haven't had a chance," He lied. 

"You seem to have had a really great chance with Lime last night. Good kill, by the way."

There was a knock at the door, Pink called out, "Blue? Y'alright in there?" 

"Damn, I only closed those as a precaution, didn't think anyone would interrupt our little meeting here," He hissed. "Try to keep up, Blue. I'm not against selling you out."

Red disappeared into the vent just as the doors opened and Brown spilled in. Pink was standing behind her. 

"Blue! Are you okay? We heard a vent opening!"

"Did y'see who it was?"

He paused, should he tell them? Would they believe him? Hesitantly, he shook his head. 

"I didn't turn around in time. You guys got through and they jumped back in immediately. I was busy watching the cameras."

"Damn. I feel so bad for ejecting Purple. I just want to get someone out with some hard evidence, for their sake."

Brown's fake bear ears were askew, her kid clinging to her leg.  _ There was a kid aboard the Skeld. _ Blue's stomach twisted into knots. He and Red were here to kill, and there was a mother and her child in the crew. He didn't think he could feel worse than he already did. 

"I feel horrible about it, too. I didn't know them well, but they were nice."

"They were. Oh, 'n sorry for pointin' fingers at you there, Blue. I know an argument ain't the best thing to sus on," Pink apologized. 

"It's alright, we were all paranoid."

Brown and Pink left to empty the garbage in storage. Blue hurried out of security, he didn't want to be there much anymore.

~~~

“Thanks again for coming with me. I'm not gonna lie, I was not prepared for any of this impostor business,” Orange said to White. “I'm glad that you're here, I feel safer.”

“Likewise, kid. Word of advice, it's safer to travel in pairs, or a group of three if you can manage. Impostors can blame one person, but if there are two witnesses, they’re less likely to target your group.”

They were in weapons. White was downloading data while Orange sat at the console, shooting asteroids into smaller, less dangerous space rocks. White had decided that she was going to protect them. She always had a soft spot for newbies. That, and Orange was fun to be around. They had been rambling on about how excited they had been to get to go to space on this mission, talking about how eager they were to get to Polus and be on a whole other planet. It was very endearing to hear them talk. She wanted to keep them alive.

“Alrighty! That should be the last one for now! What do we do now?” 

“Anything, really. I’m going to go chill in the cafeteria for a while before heading to admin to upload this crap.”

They both flinched as an alarm blared across the ship, warning them of a reactor meltdown. They looked at each other before bolting across the ship. Halfway across the cafeteria, the doors to admin and storage closed. Orange was slightly faster than White, they overtook her quickly, turning into the engine. She rushed past Red, who was pressed against the wall with his tablet in hand.

She turned into the reactor just as Orange lined their hand up with the pad. They were trying to cover their ears with their shoulders, seemingly having forgotten the helmet in the way. She ran up to the other pad and held her hand there, stopping the meltdown with ample time.

“ _ Holy shit… _ ”

“Was that one of those sabotage things?  _ How do the impostors have so much control over the ship? _ ”

“I don’t know, kid.” She looked around. “Where is everyone? Usually the whole crew comes run--”

She was cut off by the call of a megaphone. The two walked into the cafeteria to see everyone sitting around the middle table. Their captain was missing.

“Orange, White, I'm glad you're here.”

“Pink? What's wrong?”

“Green’s dead in admin.”


	4. Comfort

"The captain!?" Orange cried in disbelief. 

"Yes, Orange! The captain!  _ Our _ captain!" Yellow shouted at them. 

"He- his head- it was _backwards_ …" Brown stuttered, "like he was a doll…"

"We all found him together," Blue explained, "We were going to check in on him because Pink had wiring there anyway, and he was just- leaning on the table."

Oh no. Oh no, no,  _ no _ . This was bad. This was really,  _ really _ , bad. Four people. There had been four people killed, and the impostors were still unknown. White was scared. She was scared for Orange, and Blue. She was scared for her friends. Could they really make it out of this? Could  _ she _ make it out of this? 

White took a deep breath. Where was everyone? She and Orange were in weapons. That wasn't too far from Admin, but the vents didn't connect. Blue, Pink, and Brown were in security before they found Green. Yellow and Black were in medbay. They could have walked into admin and walked back before anyone noticed, but Blue confirmed seeing them leave medbay on the cams just before the meeting. So that left Red. Where had he been? 

She asked him, to the agreement of the rest of the crew. 

"I was in communications. I had a download."

Orange and White glanced at each other. They hadn't seen him when they were in shields, and download tasks take forever. They did see him in the upper engine during the reactor meltdown, but how did he get there in that time? White hoped that Orange shared her suspicions. 

"... I saw you in the upper engine area around the beginning of that meltdown. Why were you there?"

"Oh, I had to align the engine outputs. Must have missed you guys."

Blue looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. 

"Well, since everyone seems to have an alibi, I say we skip voting and just- just get on with our tasks, if we have any." Brown sounded like she was on the edge of tears, but was trying her best to stay calm. Her kid, Penny, was hugging her side and looking at everyone with wide eyes. 

"I second that. Skip."

"Skip."

"Yeah, skip."

White cast one more side eye at Red before skipping. 

~~~

White was alone in the cafeteria. Not the safest place, no, but if she were killed, she'd be found quickly. The cafe was a high traffic area. Orange had gone with Black to watch the security cameras for the rest of the day. Pink and Yellow were in admin,  _ cleaning up _ . Red had gone to storage, presumably to mess around with fuel as an alibi. 

Blue walked up to the table White was at. He sat down across from her. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"I suspect that Red is the impostor. He's been either unaccounted for or within venting range of the murders and he always seems to be alone. But, if he were the impostor, why would he rat out the other one by even suggesting that there are two? He was the one who suggested ejecting Purple, and look how well that turned out! Why doesn't anyone else find all of that sus?!"

"It… is kind of suspicious when you put it that way."

"I don't know who to trust anymore! I mean, obviously I trust you -and Orange is too sweet to hurt anyone- but Pink, Black, Brown, and Yellow? Can I really trust anything they say? What if Red was bluffing and it really is only one person doing all of this, and I'm just paranoid?"

White was clenching her fists, feeling grateful for the fact that she couldn't rip at her hair with a helmet on. She couldn't breathe, but that wasn't because of an o2 failure. 

Blue had moved from his spot, he was closer now. He reached around her and gripped her shoulder, gently pulling her to him. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, alright? We'll get to Polus and maybe whoever's there already can help us figure it out. We've just got to stay alive."

White didn't say anything. She couldn't at the moment. She just sat there, listening to Blue's heartbeat, watching as space rocks and debris passed by the window. 

What time was it? Had the day been long enough for her to clock out? How long ago had Brown found Lime? The dinner buzzer rang, answering most of her questions. She wasn't hungry. 

"I'm going to go to bed. You?"

"I'm coming with you. I don't want you to be alone unless you have to be."

She smiled at that, there's no way this guy is an impostor. 

"Alright, but you'll have to stay with me. We don't want another close call like last night. You sure you want to be stuck in your suit?"

"Fine with me."

~~~

Pink looked on as Blue and White left the cafeteria together. She elbowed Yellow and pointed. 

"So, those two."

"You think there's something going on?"

"Yeah, but I'm not talkin about no impostor business."

"Pink, their personal lives aren't our concern."

"Hey, you said it, partner, not me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I needed a cutoff and this just felt right.


	5. POV

Cyan was ready for the day. He had put on the silly egg hat he had packed for the trip. The ship was filled with an electrical humming. 

He walked through storage, waving at White as she passed. 

Cyan checked his task list for the day. Prime shields, set course, download data, inspect sample. Alright then, to the front of the ship first. 

After recalibrating the damaged shields, he began the walk to navigation. Once there he pulled out his tablet and connected it to the digital plaque. He groaned as it gave him the inaccurate estimate of 5 days to download. Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited. After ten seconds, the download finished and Cyan rolled his eyes.

"These things are always  _ so _ dramatic," He mumbled to himself before turning to the console to chart the course. 

As he finalized his tasks in navigation, he heard a metallic tapping of footsteps behind him. He turned to see Red, holding a gun. 

~~~

Lime was pissed. Blue thought he could just manhandle him like that? He knew he was right in suspecting White, he had a hunch, and his hunches were always right. Blue was probably defending her because he was the other one. He'll get every single person on this ship to believe him. They'll have to, it's obvious. He'll convince them that Blue is one first, tangible proof and a first hand experience always helps when accusing someone. White is going to be more tricky though. She'll be more careful around him, or, she'll target him and try to get him alone. Impostors always target the ones who are onto them, at least in his case. 

He sulked down the hallway, passing security to see Purple standing at the cams, their red beanie tilting dangerously on top of their helmet. Lime kept walking. He stopped upon arriving at the dreaded electrical. 

Tripping over wires in the darkness of the Skeld's 'night mode' wasn't a very fun experience, but that's what he gets for leaving wires as his last task of the day. He finally reached the panel and crouched down, prying it open. Red to red, blue to blue, yellow to- ah shit that's pink. Yellow to yellow, pink to pi- damn red's already there. Fix red. Pink to pink, red to red. Lime closed the panel and leaned back, reclining his head. 

The door closed with a hiss. Lime looked around, freezing as Blue emerged from the dark. He said nothing as he watched an inhuman mouth split across Blue's chest with a monstrous growl. A sharp, surprisingly stiff, tongue shot out of the maw, piercing clean through Lime's supposedly tear proof suit. Oh, and also Lime himself. 

He grunted, spitting out blood as the skewer retracted. Lime fell to the floor. His oxygen tank had been pierced. He was losing blood. His sprout had fallen from his helmet. He was struggling to think straight. 

As his head met the floor and Blue approached with a snarl, Lime mumbled, "I knew it…"

~~~

Purple stumbled to the ground as they were shoved into the airlock. They scrambled up and began frantically clawing at the door to pry it open, knowing it was a loss. They screamed for the crew to let them back in. To _reconsider_. The outer hatch opened and Purple was sucked out into the vacuum of space. 

They spun, screaming for their life. The cafeteria window showed the silhouettes of the crew, staring out at them as they drifted by. 

They couldn't breathe. The logical part of their brain said to breathe slower, conserve oxygen, but the emotional part screamed to breathe, keep breathing. Inhale exhale inhale exhale inhale exhale. Their heart was racing, pounding through their chest. They could do nothing. The crew looked on as they cried, frantic tears mixing with unstable breathing. 

They never stopped pleading. Not even once the ship was out of range for rescue and the pressure of space began to crush them. 

Purple stilled.

~~~

Green was standing over the admin table. His captain's hat was in his clenched fist. He was studying each and every room for activity. Purple had died because Green was a horrible Captain and let everyone eject them off of one man's suspicions. He should have been paying more attention. He should have been more alert. 

If only he had a better control on the situation. If only he had known exactly where everyone was. This was why he was here. Watching the table, scrutinizing every move, paying the closest attention to which movements could be with the assistance of a vent. 

The door shut. The vent creeped open. He knew this would be coming. 

Green barely had time to turn his head before a pair of red hands turned it for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I just had to get this out here


	6. Revelations

White woke up in Blue's arms. They had slept like this due to Blue wanting to protect her from the impostor, or impostors. She felt her face heat up, what if one of the crew walked in on this? They would take it so wrong and she'd have to explain that they were  _ just cuddling.  _ For now though, she embraced the moment. Blue's heartbeat kept her grounded, keeping her mind from wandering into the darkness of the whole impostor situation. His dark hair had fallen over his eyes, creating a shadow that covered his face. 

Oddly enough, him having been incapable of changing out of his suit the night before hadn't caused any discomfort. He had taken off the o2 regulator, and by extension his oxygen tank, so all that was really left was the suit itself. 

Blue had woken up. He lifted his head, shifting so that White could turn over. 

"Morning," He mumbled. 

"Good morning."

The two sat in silence, savoring the closeness of another person. Eventually, they untangled themselves from each other and stood up. White donned her suit as Blue retrieved his discarded equipment from the desk. Idle conversation of which task they dreaded most floated through the air as they left the room. The two waved each other off as they set out for different tasks, ready to take the day on as it came. 

~~~

White met Black in the reactor. He was focusing intently on the memory game that was starting the reactor. She walked past him, lingering only to unlock the manifolds before leaving, mumbling words of encouragement as she went. She aligned the engine outputs and wandered down the hall to her next task. 

Pink was alone in medbay. White waved as she passed on the way to the cafeteria. She strolled across the room and pulled the release lever on the trash chute. Brown and Orange left weapons as White went down into storage. She had just emptied the chute when a scream rang out across the ship. She sprinted toward the source, skidding to a stop in medbay just as the vent in the corner slammed shut. 

Pink was crumpled on the floor, still breathing, but she had a large, ugly gash running up her right side. The large splatter of blood on the floor and walls was sickening to look at. Brown and Orange joined her in the doorway as she rushed forward to help Pink. She lifted her onto one of the beds and began rummaging in the cabinets for bandages and disinfectants. She was not the medic of the ship, but she knew enough to gather materials before Yellow got here. 

"What happened!?" Brown asked nearly out of breath. 

"I don't know, I just got here and she was on the floor. I saw the vent close, anyone in electrical or security is a suspect."

Yellow had arrived, after looking upon the scene, they took control of bandaging Pink and getting her stable. He shooed them off and said that he'd be at the meeting in a moment. The three left medbay and started for the cafe. 

~~~

Seven crew members sat around the table, varying levels of concern in their voices. 

"What's going on? Nobody has died today?"

"That's just the thing, someone here stabbed Pink. She's still alive, but she has to stay in medbay until she's more, er, stable."

"Oh god, who was close?"

"I'm not sure. I got there just as the vent closed, so, was anyone in security or electrical in the past ten minutes?"

"I was at the reactor, but I didn't leave until just before this meeting was called," Black signed. 

"I was in communication with Blue. He met me at shields and we went together."

"Can confirm. I was with Yellow until he ran off to medbay to help."

"-and I just saw Orange and Brown leaving weapons. That leaves you, Red."

Red took a moment before answering, White took note of that. 

"I was in navigation. I don't think Orange or Brown saw me though." Before anyone could bring up any points or mention suspicions, Red continued. "I think this is a self report. White stabbed Pink and faked caring when someone walked in."

"Oh bullshit, Red! I was in storage taking out the trash when we heard the scream! Orange and Brown can confirm!"

"Well, then maybe it was Black? He was in reactor, yes? That isn't too far from security."

Black began frantically waving his hands, trying to say something. Red talked over him. 

"I say that we vote out Black, to be safe-" He was interrupted by Yellow, who's voice sounded unstable. 

"Red. No. We are  _ not _ voting someone out because  _ you _ think their placement could be incriminating. We're  _ not _ having another Purple."

"Yeah Red, you're kinda reaching."

"Well it's not my fault that four people have died!" He looked frantically around the table. "In case you haven't noticed, there's only seven of us left. Only five crewmates."

White stiffened. She had forgotten about that. One person stabbed Pink but there were still two impostors. Two impostors sitting at this table. All they needed was for three more people to die, then it would be easy pickings. She had stopped playing attention to the meeting, and by the time she zoned back in everyone had skipped the vote. She didn't feel safe with that. 

As everyone filtered out of the cafeteria, White caught sight of Blue. 

"Hey! Blue!" She waved him over. "I, uh, I've got one last task in electrical… Could you come with me?"

He gave her a silent thumbs up. 

"Thaaank youuu."

~~~

They walked into electrical and White made a b-line for the back. 

"I've just got to fix some wires, okay?"

"No problem."

Blue stood guard while she muttered about how tangled the wires always were. From over the electric din, someone could be heard walking around outside. White tensed. Who was out there? She needed to hurry up, but she was so nervous that she was making stupid mistakes. Besides, Blue probably still had tasks of his own to finish. 

Suddenly, a hand found White's shoulder. She flinched, slapping it away as she turned to Blue. 

"Blue! Don't scare me like that-"

A shadow was cast over her face as she slowly rose from where she'd been kneeling. Blue was facing away from her, but there was no mistaking the stance he took. It was the stance of an impostor about to kill. 

"Blue..?"

~~~

Blue didn't want to look back at White. He didn't want her to see him like this. But he had no choice. He had to protect her. Red stood before him, not even trying to hide the tell tale mouth that split his chest. His pointed tongue licked blood off of his face. Someone was dead. 

White couldn't see him yet. Impostors had better vision and Red was still in shadows. Blue growled as Red stepped forward. 

"Well look what we have here," Red purred. 

"Blue… Red…" White spoke in a small voice, in a clear state of shock, maybe fear. 

"Nice catch Blue," Red commended. "Are you going to eat her, or can I?"

Blue snapped. He couldn't hide any longer. His mouth stretched open as his tongue shot out. Red's eyes widened as it shot towards his face. The skewer pierced through glass and bone alike. Blue hoped White wasn't watching as Red's body fell and crumpled on the floor. 

He couldn't turn to face her. He didn't want her to see him like this. 

~~~

"Blue…"

White was in shock. She had just watched Blue, an impostor, kill Red, another impostor. He was just standing there, hunched over, his head hung. It was a while before he said anything. 

"Go ahead. Report the body. I won't try to defend myself."

"Blue… Blue, I'm not going to report you."

"Why not?"

"You're my friend, Blue. You just saved my life! You killed the other impostor! Why  _ would _ I eject you?"

He finally turned to face her. His mouth had shifted from his chest, it was instead on his helmet, just below the visor. She didn't know how that worked. 

"White, I…"

She hugged him, as if nothing had changed from that morning. Hesitantly, he returned the hug. 

"As far as I'm concerned, you are a member of this crew. I will do everything I can to keep it this way."

"White, I killed someone! Lime is dead because of me, so is Purple!"

"No Blue, Purple is dead because of Red. Lime… he had it coming."

They stood alone. How long had they been here? Someone's bound to find whoever Red had killed any moment. They didn't know if they were safe where they were. 

"We need to leave."

"Yeah. Just, walk around Red."

They didn't have the chance to move before a meeting was called. They left electrical and walked to the cafeteria together. 

~~~

"What's going on?" White asked as the remaining five crewmates sat around the table. 

"I… I found Yellow. He was dead in storage." Brown trembled, holding her kid in her lap. 

"Where was everyone?" Black signed. "I was in o2."

"I was analyzing a sample in medbay." 

"I was in Admin. There were three people in electrical for a while, who was that?" Brown brought up. Okay then, this may as well happen. 

"Me and Blue were in electrical. We didn't see anyone else."

"White, I think they should know…"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm what should we know, Blue?"

"I…" White held his hand under the table. "Red was one of the impostors."

"One of?"

"I'm the other one. I'm who killed Lime."

The crew was silent. Everyone was staring at Blue. How could they not? He had just admitted to being a human eating alien, who killed a member of their crew. 

"I understand if you are going to eject me."

"We are not ejecting you. Blue saved my life." White was not about to let him go. "We were in electrical. Red came in and cornered us. If Blue didn't kill me, he would have. Blue killed Red. He's not bad."

"I was wondering where Red was," Orange commented nervously. 

"So you  _ did _ kill Lime. Pink was right?" Black asked. 

"I'm not going to deny it."

"And when someone vented into security with you… that was Red?" Brown assumed. 

"I didn't think anyone would believe me if I told. He would have turned it back on me, no doubt."

Brown chuckled, "We should have known. Yellow might still be here if we voted Red off last time…"

"He would still be here. Blue isn't a killer."

"I am though, White."

"Blue."

"Yes?"

"Do you intend to kill anyone here?"

"No."

"Then in my book, you're good. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but Lime was a dick."

"All in favor of  _ not _ voting Blue off of the ship?"

Everyone raised their hand. 

~~~

"I hope we made the right choice trusting him."

Pink was sitting up in medbay, Black was filling her in on what she'd missed. 

"Eh, White's experienced enough to know that emotions shouldn't get in the way of her judgement. If Blue said he doesn't mean to hurt anyone, even after exposing himself, I'd trust him."

"Yes, but he killed Lime. He killed Red! Sure, Red was an impostor, but he still killed him!"

"Lime was threatening White. He was still a risk to the crew, impostor or not. Blue was protecting her. Both times, actually. I wonder when those two lovebirds are gonna make it official."

"Pink, you should stay out of their personal lives."

"What? It's obvious ain't it?"

"It is, but we're supposed to be professionals. How are you feeling?"

"Ah, Yellow bandaged me up good enough 'fore Red got him. I'll be right as rain in no time. Then I'll be able to thank Blue for killin' the bastard that stabbed me!"

"How are we going to explain all of this to the Polus team?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew art for this fic!!! Here's the crew! I couldn't wait to finish this chapter so I could show y'all!  
> https://paf-writes.tumblr.com/post/633183056188096512/distrust-chapter-6-probablyafurry-among-us


	7. Ghost Chat

**Cyan:** what. the fuck. 

**Cyan:** did Red just- ok then. He's sabotaging o2. Wonderful

**Cyan:** oh hi White

_ "Attention! Meeting in the cafeteria! A body's been discovered!" _

~~~

_ “...and what, exactly, makes you think that?” _

_ “Well, only Purple and Yellow saw you, and you could have reported the body after killing Cyan yourself. It’s not unheard of for impostors to do that.” _

_ “That’s not true! I saw Red in admin before the malfunction! Didn't I, Red?” _

**Cyan:** OPE! How'd you get there so quickly? 

_ “You seem awfully relieved. I still think you’re the impostor.” _

**Cyan:** oh my god Lime shush

~~~

_ "Don't think you're off the hook because nobody died since Cyan, I've still got my eyes all over you, White. You may be a deceptive little impostor, but I know better. I'm not going to play your little games. One way or another, I'll convince everyone on this ship that I'm right." _

_ "You-you're wasting your time on me. I'm not the impostor!"  _

**Cyan:** oh shit maybe he's another one

**Cyan:** is that Blue damn

~~~

**Cyan:** where are you going? 

**Cyan:** wait this is electrical

**Cyan:** HOLY FUCK

**Lime:** I KNEW IT

**Cyan:** sure you did. 

**Lime:** Cyan? Did White kill you? 

**Cyan:** no dipstick.

**Cyan:** it was Red

**Lime:** damn it

~~~

**Cyan:** got any threes? 

**Lime:** go fish

**Lime:** imagine how weird this would look if someone walked in on cards playing themselves

**Lime:** any sixes?

**Cyan:** go fish

**Lime:** death is boring

~~~

**Cyan:** Lime look, they found you. 

**Lime:** about time

_ "We're missing, uh, two others," Black noted.  _

_ "I saw Blue go into White's quarters last night. 'Parently Lime had threatened her 'n he wanted to comfort her or somethin'." _

**Lime:** oop busted

**Lime:** how come he didn't kill her? 

**Cyan:** alibi or something? idk

**Cyan:** maybe he likes her

_ "Don't the vents in electrical and security connect? It wouldn't be hard for Purple to lock the doors to both rooms, sneak through the vents, kill Lime, and return to security like nothing happened. It would explain the blood trail leading to the vent." _

**Cyan:** oh damn he's a manipulative bastard

**Lime:** I bet he's gonna get away with this

**Cyan:** aw poor Purple I feel bad for them

**Lime:** called it. 

**Cyan:** hi Purple

**Cyan:** welcome to ghost club

**Purple:** hey Cyan, Lime

**Purple:** who is it? 

**Cyan:** Red and Blue

**Purple:** so I WAS right

**Lime:** I started suspecting Blue when he threatened me

**Cyan:** yeah, after you threatened White

**Lime:** SHE WAS SUS

**Cyan:** not really

**Purple:** sooo what do we do now? 

**Cyan:** I haven't been assigned any tasks since I died, obviously, so I've just been following Red around

**Lime:** being dead is boring

**Purple:** hey what the hell is Blue doing? 

**Purple:** he's just watching cams

**Lime:** yo are they plotting? 

**Green:** dammit Red

**Cyan:** GREEN!

**Purple:** hi captain

_ "Try to keep up, Blue. I'm not against selling you out." _

**Cyan:** oh damn

**Purple:** so much for teamwork

**Green:** how much do you want to bet one of them tells? 

**Lime:** I'm giving Blue three more minutes before Red self reports and blames him. 

**Purple:** Pink and Brown will vouch for him though 

**Cyan:** eh we'll see

~~~

**Purple:** hey White's alone

**Green:** Blue's coming

**Cyan:** I don't think he'll kill her. 

**Lime:** oh why not? He killed me when I was alone

**Cyan:** he likes her obviously

**Purple:** you sure? 

**Lime:** he could just be using her as an alibi! 

_ "It doesn't make sense." _

_ "What doesn't?" _

_ "I suspect that Red is the impostor." _

**Cyan:** yeah you go White! 

**Purple:** bring it up at the next meeting! 

**Lime:** I'm tellin you he's gonna kill her

**Green:** wait it's Blue? 

**Cyan:** yeah he got Lime

**Green:** damn I trusted that boy

**Purple:** Captain stop acting like you're so much older than us

**Green:** no

**Cyan:** aww look they're hugging

**Lime:** are we just going to gloss over the fact that he killed me? 

**Purple:** yes

**Cyan:** yes

**Green:** yes

**Lime:** et tu captain? 

~~~

**Lime:** guys? I thought we were watching Red? What are you-? 

**Cyan:** I know I know but watching him try to blend in gets boring. And besides, it's like watching a drama with these two

**Purple:** and it's kind of sweet how he hasn't killed her

**Green:** hasn't killed anyone, cept you Lime

**Lime:** and NOBODY cares about that? 

**Cyan:** you DID pin White to a wall and try to suffocate her by taking off her helmet

**Purple:** he did what now? 

**Cyan:** saw it happen. She practically collapsed once Blue got him away

**Purple:** oh jeez

**Lime:** SHE WAS SUS

**Purple:** she really wasn't

~~~

**Cyan:** OH NO PINK! 

**Purple:** WH

**Purple:** WHERE

**Cyan:** MEDBAY

**Green:** holy shit she's still alive

**Cyan:** let's go wait for the meeting I guess

**Purple:** oh wow

~~~

**Green:** looks like this meeting won't tell us anything we didn't already know

**Green:** so uh

**Green:** time for group bonding!

**Lime:** oh great

**Green:** I'd wanted to do something on the first day but uh, then we found you Cyan

**Cyan:** yeah that was quite the rotten first day

**Green:** anyway! We never got properly acquainted, I figured we should fix that!

**Cyan** : I'll go first

**Cyan:** my name's Mak. I lived on colony #1271 with my roommate. 

**Cyan:** I, uh, tried writing in my free time before I became an astronaut

**Purple:** ooo did you bring any of your stuff? I wanna see

**Cyan:** thankfully, no. I don't think I'd even let you read it, it was terrible. 

**Purple:** ah boo. Lime, how about you? Let's go in order of death

**Lime:** I'm not telling you my name

**Purple:** aw why? Is it funny? 

**Lime:** no

**Cyan:** then tell us

**Lime:** fine! It's Percy. 

**Green:** why didn't you want to tell us that? 

**Lime:** because I don't like you

**Purple:** aw man you're mean

**Purple:** anyway, my name is Moss I lived on planet Erox, district 32 and I like musicals

**Lime:** I had a cousin who lived on Erox. 

**Lime:** no clue what district though

**Green:** I'm Captain Davidson of Solis 5. I'd lived there my whole life before marrying my Wife, Olivia. She was pregnant when we left. 

**Purple:** oh

**Cyan:** I don't know whether to congratulate you or say sorry… 

**Lime:** damn

**Green:** it's alright. We knew the risks. 

**Green:** I'm sure HQ's already told her. 

**Lime:** ... 

**Lime:** hey I think we talked over the meeting

**Cyan:** nobody got voted off

**Purple:** ah jeez

**Lime:** Blue's following White again

**Lime:** pretty sure he's gonna kill her this time

**Cyan:** you've said that about every time

**Lime:** BECAUSE BLUE IS AN IMPOSTOR

~~~

**Cyan:** oh dear she's cornered

**Lime:** told you

**Yellow:** IT WAS RED? 

**Cyan:** hey welcome to the club

**Purple:** hi Yellow

**Yellow:** PURPLE! 

**Purple:** nice to see you again too Yellow

**Lime:** guys look

**Green:** wow

**Cyan:** so why did he shoot me if impostors could do THAT? 

**Green:** he snapped my neck

**Lime:** you guys are surprised? Blue did that to me.

**Purple:** huh. I really missed out on the whole being murdered by an impostor thing

**Red:** have you been watching this entire time? 

**Green:** sup asshole

**Cyan:** HEY LOOK WHO IT IS

_ "Go ahead. Report the body. I won't try to defend myself." _

_ "Blue… Blue, I'm not going to report you." _

**Lime:** simp

**Cyan:** shush

**Yellow:** man Pink was right they do like each other

**Purple:** it's kinda obvious

_ "White, I killed someone! Lime is dead because of me, so is Purple!" _

_ "No Blue, Purple is dead because of Red. Lime… he had it coming." _

**Lime:** HEY! 

**Cyan:** HAH! 

**Red:** heh

**Lime:** GOD DAMMIT NOT YOU TOO

**Purple:** aww I ship it

**Yellow:** what does that even mean you dork

~~~

_ "White, I think they should know…" _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Uhm what should we know, Blue?" _

**Red:** NO YOU IDIOT

**Cyan:** oh fuck

**Yellow:** he's not gonna? 

**Green:** oh he did

**Purple:** please keep him please keep him

**Lime:** so we just

**Lime:** don't care that he killed me

**Lime:** huh

_ "Then in my book, you're good. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but Lime was a dick." _

_ "All in favor of not voting Blue off of the ship?" _

**Purple:** YES! 

**Cyan:** WOOHOO

**Lime:** we're seriously just going to ignore that?! 

**Green:** Mhm

**Red:** lucky bastard

**Yellow:** I don't know why we're rooting for him but YAY! 

~~~

_ "-I wonder when those two lovebirds are gonna make it official." _

_ "Pink, you should stay out of their personal lives." _

**Yellow:** Pink's at it again

**Yellow:** she did this with me yesterday

**Purple:** she's right though

**Red:** this is boring

**Cyan:** well now that you're here there's not much to do except invade people's privacy

**Red:** you've been following me this whole time? 

**Cyan:** duh

**Green:** what else were we supposed to do

_ "How are we going to explain all of this to the Polus team?" _

**Lime:** wait are we going to be stuck on this ship forever now?

**Purple:** please no. 


	8. Adaptation

Blue had not expected to be allowed to stay. He had thought that the crew would lead him to the airlock despite White's instance that he wasn't bad. Instead, they had let him stay, and he was now one of six. 

Of course, not everything went smoothly. The next few days afterwards were treated with caution and Blue had never felt more alone. 

He had been given a real MIRA tablet, complete with tasks, but he wasn't very good at them. He had been found glaring daggers at the chip reader in admin after struggling with the card swipe for three whole minutes. He was getting better, though. It only took him two tries to calibrate the distributor. 

He liked the front of the ship most. He could sit down in navigation and look out at space as it passed by. Each distant planet was a reminder that they were getting closer to Polus every day. He could lean on the railing in weapons, watching whoever had asteroid duty that day. If he needed to, he could step into o2 and take a deep breath. The air was nowhere as clear as his home planet, or even any of MIRA's outposts, but it was enough. 

Nobody sat with him at meal times, except for White. Blue couldn't blame them for keeping their distance. He always gave up his rations, the stuff just didn't sit right with him and being sick in space is the last thing you'd want. He hadn't eaten since he had killed Lime, but he didn't want to mention that in front of people who knew they counted as food. 

One night, while everyone was asleep, Blue had slipped into the vents and crept into the cafeteria. He figured that there had to be something in either storage or wherever the kitchen was hidden. He would check storage first. 

Peeking into the boxes revealed nothing but building supplies and spare medical equipment, another box had extra space suits. Nothing that would work as food. He kept looking. Tools he didn't know the use of, another box labeled 'confidential', random cables and wires. 

He gave up on storage. 

After nearly an hour of crawling through vents, trying to find his way around the other levels, he finally found the kitchen. It was around the same size as admin, with stainless steel counters lining the walls. An industrial looking fridge sat towards the back of the room. Bingo. If there was anything that would work for him, it would be there. 

He opened the fridge, scanning the contents for anything that looked like meat. Most of the stuff in it Blue had never seen before. A large brown thing that was covered in some kind of coating, a round yellow thing sitting in a box. The latter smelled tempting, but plenty of potentially harmful things did. He opened a drawer, inside were several opaque packets with a generic label on the side. 

"MIRA co. brand lunch meat. One serving."

The word 'meat' stood out. He couldn't find the name of the creature it had come from, but if it was good enough for MIRA to feed it's astronauts, then it was good enough for him. There were dozens of these packets, surely the crew wouldn't mind if he had one. 

Blue struggled with the packaging, ripping it open with a loud rustle. He quickly took the meat from the wrapper and glanced around the room for a trash chute. No dice. He'd have to go to the one in the cafeteria. Raising the meat to his face, he smelled it. It smelled promising, so he took a bite. It didn't have the same texture as most meat, but it tasted just fine. He ate the rest of it before leaving the kitchen, making his way to the trash chute, feeling satisfied. 

~~~

After a couple days of making himself as non-threatening as possible, the crew began to warm up to the idea of him staying. Brown had trusted him to keep an eye on her kid while she worked in the reactor, Orange had asked him about his home planet with genuine curiosity, Pink had given him a bear hug the moment she got out of medbay. Each small act made him feel much better about staying. 

Blue can't quite place the exact moment he felt like he was truly a part of the crew, but he realized it during one of the down days. Everyone had been given a break from tasks, and Orange had brought out a couple board games that they had packed. They were all laughing and joking around, but Blue was just watching across the room. Pink had turned to him and waved him over. 

"C'm'over here Blue, you ain't gettin out of game night!"

He had sat down and they explained the rules. White smiled at him from across the circle as he picked a game piece and joined in. 

Maybe everything would be alright. 

~~~

Black had noticed that Blue never ate his rations. He brought it up one day at lunch. 

"It doesn't sit very well with me. We're made for meat, I can't exactly live off of processed stuff like you guys, y'know."

"Ah, that would explain why the lunch meat's been going missing," Pink said off handedly. 

"You knew?"

The crew laughed at Blue's astonishment. 

"We found the wrappers in the trash."

"I saw you on cams one night. Didn't mention anything." Brown said apologetically

"Oh. Does this mean I don't have to sneak around anymore?"

"Yeah dude, you could have just asked. We don't want you to have to go hungry until we get to Polus."

“We placed an order for some  _ better _ food after you told us, it should get there around the same time as us,”

“Oh, thank you.”

Blue was touched by the act. They made steps to accommodate him, an impostor, and they were fine with it. He would have teared up, but he held it together to save himself the embarrassment. He must have been smiling subconsciously, because they looked at him like he’d grown a mouth. Which he did. He quickly hid it.

“I'm sorry!”

“Don't be! I think it's neat!” Orange looked genuinely impressed.

"You do?"

"Yeah! How is it on your helmet?"

"Oh, I'm not wearing a helmet right now."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I do sometimes, but this is a lot less tiring to keep up compared to a human face. You guys are so complex."

"So that's why you didn't mind sleeping in the suit that one time," White muttered, nobody seemed to hear. 

"What  _ do _ you look like? Normally, I mean," Brown asked politely. 

"Can you show us?!" Orange was practically vibrating with excitement. 

"I dunno… are you sure? I don't want to do it if you guys aren't-"

"No, yeah, I wanna see too, not for weird science-y reasons like these nerds, I just wanna know."

Blue looked at White. She nodded encouragingly. 

He braced himself as he allowed the tiny scales that made up his body shift. He grew two additional arms underneath the first set, his legs widening into stumpy hind legs. Hands changed to thick, slightly reptilian paws. He relaxed slightly as his helmet melted into his head, his visor becoming one pale blue eye. The antenna 'hat' on his head split into two moth-like feelers. A short tail unfurled from his fake oxygen tank. He was noticeably taller than any human could be. 

"Woah"

"Well I'll be damned."

"So cool…"

He shifted back into human form and looked around sheepishly.  _ Please don't be scared of me, please don't be scared of me, please don't be scared of me.  _ Pink was the first to talk. 

"Blue. That was the cutest thing I have ever seen, and I once watched my brother teach the cat to skateboard."

"I don't know what any of those words mean."

"Blue, you're so cute!!"

"What? Orange, did you forget the whole predator thing?"

"To be honest you would not be the first dangerous-yet-adorable creature we've ever encountered," Brown stated matter-of-factly. 

"You people find strange things to be cute."

~~~

One day, the o2 messed up and alarm bells went ringing. After fixing it, Blue had curled up in a corner frantically saying that he didn't do it. 

He had grown attached to this crew. Even though just a few weeks ago he had been completely willing to let them eject him, he didn't want that now. He felt like a cornered animal, in a sense, he was. His form was slipping, which made it all that much worse. It had taken several minutes for the crew to reassure him that they didn't blame him. They told him that sometimes the ship just messes up and that an emergency isn't always an impostor's fault. He had spent several minutes in navigation after that. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was White. She sat in the chair next to him. 

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm scared, White."

She waited for him to elaborate. He took a deep breath and continued. 

"I don't want to mess up. I'm scared that, someday, something wrong will happen and I won't be able to convince everyone that I didn't do anything. I'll be ejected, and left to die in space."

"But you  _ won't _ . I'm not going to let that happen. The crew knows that you don't mean to hurt us, and if they  _ try _ to eject you, they'll have to deal with me. And besides, you're our friend, Blue."

"You're too reasonable about… all  _ this _ ."

"One of us has to be."

She giggled and his heart fluttered. Her laugh was genuine and clear, it made him crack up too. He smiled. She was right. Everything would be alright. 

~~~

The crew all gathered together in the cafeteria while Pink wheeled out a projector screen, where she had gotten it from was a mystery. 

"Alright y'all, listen up. We're within satellite range of Polus, but there's a storm on the surface that's keepin' us from landing. We'll have to wait up here for it to pass 'fore we can land. So..."

She grabbed a controller and pointed it toward the ceiling at a projector that Blue hadn't noticed before. 

"It's movie night! I smuggled some classics aboard n' figured, since we're so close t' Polus, we could just watch some!"

"What's a movie?"

"You don't know what a movie is?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't have those."

"Oh then this outta be good."

Pink turned on the projector and started the movie. Blue didn't quite get how the people in it didn't die doing all of the stunts they were doing, but Orange explained that it was a mix of this thing called 'CGI' and 'stunt doubles'. At one point, they started an old horror movie involving Aliens. They were a bit hesitant to start it, but Blue assured them that it wasn't insensitive. Halfway through, Blue had taken a form similar to the one in the movie and scared Black out of his seat. He learned a couple of ways to swear in sign language that day. 

"Since when could you turn into a fucking  _ Xenomorph _ ?!" Brown laughed, breaking her own no swearing rule. Her kid wasn't there to hear anyway. 

"I can turn into anything if I have a good enough grasp on the body. Oh, and if it's not too taxing to hold." He explained, still in Xenomorph form. 

"And  _ that _ isn't too taxing?"

"Only a bit."

He turned back into his natural form. He was drained from weeks of keeping up such a humanoid form, and the alien in the movie was the tipping point. Blue curled up with all six limbs tucked neatly in a row. White leaned on him. He sleepily nuzzled her face while half paying attention to the movie. The crew fell into place as they rotated through Pink's selection throughout the night. White mumbled contentedly. 

"I guess good experiences  _ are _ possible."

Pink nudged Orange and Brown's shoulders and gestured to Blue and White. 

"Look at em. They're so cute together."

"Awww…"

"Only a matter of time before one of them says something."


	9. Captain's log

[Log 1]

(ID: GREP0) 

Lift off was a success. We left orbit about an hour ago and the course for Polus is set. This is Captain Davidson of Solis 5. I'll be setting daily tasks for the crew momentarily. No impostor threats detected thus far.

[Log 2]

(ID: GREP0) 

Disregard my previous statement. One of our navigators, Cyan, was found dead this morning. White, our main electrician, found him with a gunshot to the head. Lime seems to think it was a self report, but as there was no definitive evidence against anyone, so we couldn't reasonably throw anyone out. 

[Log 2, cont.]

I've been made aware of a conflict between Lime, White, and Blue. I'm not clear on the details, but Lime was apparently very disgruntled afterwards. He claims that Blue manhandled him while he was confronting White. He wouldn't go into further detail. That's not going to get you out of finishing your wiring, Lime. 

[Log 3]

(ID: GRENP0) 

Lime is dead. Brown found him in electrical. He's been there for a while, the blood on the floor was dry. Purple was on night shift last night and saw nothing. Red pointed out that Purple could have crawled through the vents into electrical. Purple said that Red was framing them and that he was the impostor. It was a tough vote, but we ejected Purple. That was the wrong choice. I don't think I can put down in words how it felt watching them out there. Poor kid was begging us to reconsider the whole time. 

This will probably be my last log. I am currently alone in administration. I've been watching the logs for any movement that suggests travel via vents. I am currently a prime victim for an impostor. 

[Log 3, cont.]

(ID: PINP1) 

This is Pink, pilot. We found the captain in admin. His neck was snapped. The sick freak who did it twisted his head around so violently that the skin around his neck had ripped. It was… unpleasant to see. The reactor was sabotaged before we found him, must've been trying to lure us away. 

I'm with Yellow now, taking care of Green's body. Probably not going to go to dinner tonight. 

[Log 4]

(ID: PINP1) 

It's Red. He jumped out of the vent in medbay like it wasn't the size of a laundry basket. Ripped me up real good. I passed out before I could tell anyone, but I I did see White in the doorway before going unconscious. Black filled me in on what happened while I was out. Apparently, Red had tried to frame White and Black before Yellow shut him down. Manipulative bastard convinced them to skip the vote and carry on. He then ate most of Yellow in the lower engine and cornered Blue and White in electrical. 

Then Blue, the absolute madlad, killed Red! Apparently Blue was the other impostor, killed Lime because he was "a threat to the crew", I think it was because he was threatening White. I'm going to hug that man the second I am out of medbay. 

[Log 8]

(ID: PINP1) 

I heard someone walking around at 2 am last night. I know that Red's gone but I can't help but be paranoid. 

[Log 11]

(ID: PINP1) 

I got out of medbay today! Finally, I can stretch my legs. Black told me to be careful, cus I'm still healing, but I'm just grateful to be able to walk around again. I gave Blue that hug I mentioned, he was a bit confused but I told him there was no bad blood. He didn't understand how there could be good blood, we might have to give him a lesson on metaphors. 

  
  


[Log 14]

(ID: PINP1) 

I feel like it's my duty to keep these logs going for Green. I'm supposed to be updating these every day, but since Red's gone, nothing's happened. 

It's been two weeks since launch. We have more than enough o2 canisters and food rations to make the trip due to some unexpected changes in crew. 

[Log 14, cont.]

I found out who was walking around at 2 am a week ago! It was Blue! Impostors can't eat processed food, apparently, and he was sneaking into the kitchen to steal some lunch meat. Interesting. I bet the nerds will have a field day interrogating him on his biology.

Speaking of nerds, Orange and Brown asked Blue what his natural form looked like. I was honestly not expecting impostors to be cute. He looked like a big, smooth, reptilian wolf on two legs. He had these moth feeler lookin things on his head, which was just the icing on the cake, and his head was the definition of "friend shaped". He was so worried that we'd be scared of him. I can't believe I thought he was a quiet human wall at the beginning of the trip, this dudes a big softy. 

[Log 15]

(ID: PINP1) 

O2 messed up today. It was nothing we couldn't fix. Our resident impostor was worried that we'd toss him out, thought we'd blame him. Listen partner, sometimes all these complicated mechanical bits fuck up and it's not always due to sabotage. We told him that, it calmed him down a bit. I sent White to look for him, he seems to like her company. I wonder when one of them will make a move. 

[Log 18]

(ID: PINP1) 

Something happened just now that I just gotta write down. I have night shift, I'm in admin going over some reports when I dropped my pen. The weird bit is, when I went to pick it up, it just kept rolling away. There wasn't a draft, I kept coming at it from different directions, it just kept rolling away from me. Once I had it, I look back at my papers and there's stuff written all over the margins, and my other pen was halfway across the table. 

What made me write this here specifically, most of the notes were addressing me. One of them said "Pink, can you see this?"

I don't know what to feel about this. Now, I'm not one to believe in the supernatural, but I've heard of impostors sabotaging from beyond the grave, and it got me thinking… I decided to try something. I am going to assign some tasks to Cyan before anyone wakes up, just to see… 

[Log 18, cont.]

IT WORKED! 

The tasks I assigned to the deceased were finished by the time I checked them, our crewmates are still here! I'm not quite sure how to feel about this. How do you react when you find out that someone who's corpse you saw a couple weeks ago is still watching you? 

I got out some blank papers and colored pencils, to see if I could communicate with them. And what do ya know, they responded! I just kinda, spoke to an empty room and waited for a pencil to start floating. I'll attach a transcript of the conversation. 

"Hello? You there?"

**Cyan:** Pink! It's been so long since I've talked to anyone other than these guys

"Is everyone there?"

**Cyan:** Yep, even Red, though we aren't very pleased about that

**Red:** I'm literally right here

"Holy shit alright then."

**Cyan:** Lime wants to talk to you, but I'm not gonna let him. He's upset that nobody cares that Blue killed him. 

"Figures, oh, is everyone  _ here _ ? In the room?"

**Cyan:** no, did you want to talk to someone specific? I could get them for you. 

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I wanted to apologize to Purple for ejecting 'em."

**Purple:** you are forgiven, tell the rest that they're forgiven too. I don't want them to feel horrible forever. 

"Oh yeah, how the hell am I going to explain this?"

**Cyan:** lmao good luck

[Log 19]

(ID: PINP1) 

So, I told the crew about my paranormal experience last night. They didn’t quite believe me until one of the ghosts stole my hat. I got the paper out again and we heard their thoughts on the whole matter. Lime kept going on and on about Blue killing him and how we should have ejected him so we had to take away his pencil before Blue cried. Speaking of Blue, apparently he felt SUPER guilty about Purple's ejection, he kept apologizing for ages. Red didn't say anything, but Green assured me he was just kinda hovering around Blue. Imposters hiss when they're pissed off, according to Yellow. I can't confirm if Cyan said anything, but White kept hiding the paper he was writing on so who knows. 

The ghosts had to take a break after a while, they say poltergeisting is very draining. We said our goodbyes and got on with our tasks. I'll have to remember to give them something to do every now and then. 

[Log 21]

(ID: PINP1)

We're about a week away from Polus now. Black made us pizza, which I didn't know we had the materials for. It was a chill day. 

[Log 21, cont.]

(ID: PINP1)

I found White and Blue in security together. I don't mean to insinuate anything, but what were you two doing all alone like that? You ain't slick honey. I know I mention them a lot, but they're the most interesting thing to happen recently. Unless you want to deal with me recounting what Orange told me about neutron stars or what have you. Lately it's just task after task. 

[Log 27]

(ID: PINP1) 

We have arrived at Polus! We're suspended in orbit right now, there's a big ole storm on the surface that's keepin us from landing. I found a projector screen in storage and played a couple of movies in the cafe for the crew. Blue shape shifted into the Xenomorph from Alien and gave Black a heart attack, it was great! Brown actually cursed, I have never heard this woman say anything worse than "darn" and she actually said "fuck"! All in all, it was a fine good day. 

[Log 28]

(ID: PINP1)

I'm going to contact the surface as soon as everyone up here is awake. Blue and White fell asleep in the cafe so we just collectively decided to grab some blankets and have a big old sleep over. It's honestly relieving to finally be here. I'm not really set up to be captain, I was just who was left after all was said and done. Yellow was before me and he didn't want to take the logs. 

[Log 28, cont.]

(ID: PINP1)

This will be our last log. We've received the go ahead to land. I'm a bit uncertain about what will happen to the ghost, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Goodbye, Skeld. It's been nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I deeply appreciated all of your comments!!!   
> You've probably already noticed, but I've made this into a series! The next part will be on Polus, it's going to be much more light hearted and slice of life based. That's not to say I won't throw in more plot later down the line tho ;)   
> Oh yeah! I drew impostor Blue because I feel like I didn't do his description justice  
> https://probablyafurry.tumblr.com/post/633901886977753088/i-drew-a-buncha-imp-blues-and-a-bonus-red


End file.
